


Defeated

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	Defeated

Defeated.  
The word echoed around her head like an old song, never stopping in its torment. She, Hillary Diane Rodham Clinton, had been defeated in the election by Donald Trump. She had been so close, even leading a little bit...then it was all snatched away from her by a man who was hated by the country. And Bill, what would he say to her when they met again? She knew that he was so proud of her already, so proud at each ceiling she broke, but now that she lost...  
She wiped her eyes, standing up. She had lost twice already, perhaps this would be a sign. And so she picked up a pencil, walked to her desk, and started to write.  
 _I never thought I'd have to make a third concession speech,_ she thought bitterly. _Did America really want him as the President?_


End file.
